My Pokemon Lemon List
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: This is my first Pokemon lemon collection Please read the rules first. BTW, I won't accept requests!
1. Rules

**Before you read the chapters, read the rules FIRST!**

* * *

1) If you have any ideas for this, please let ME decide.

2) It will be like my Lemon List rules so look at those there first.

3) Read, enjoy and leave a review.

4) If the review is a complaint or spam, I'll either just ignore them or improve the lemon a bit.

* * *

 **Well, enjoy reading~! ;)**


	2. Aqua (M Samurott) x Ivy (F Serperior)

**This one is my favourite pairing~**

* * *

 _Aqua (M Samurott) x Ivy (F Serperior)_

Ivy was just lying down in the bathtub (big enough for at least two fully-evolved Starter Pokemon), enjoying a hot bubblebath. While she was sighing contently, relaxing at being submerged in the lukewarm water and rubbing her DD-sized breasts with her vines (and tickling her nipples, making them erect), a certain Samurott who had discarded his shell-armour and seamitars came inside the bathroom.

Ivy was shocked at his entry as she said, "A-Aqua! What are you doing here!?"

He grinned, replying, "I'm just seeing what're you up to." The Serperior blushed and answered, "Um... I was taking a bath... Why are you here?"

Aqua smirked and joined inside the tub, getting on top of Ivy who blushed even more and exclaimed, "H-Hey! What the heck are you doing, pervert!?" The Samurott seductively replies with, "Helping you get clean and comfy~..." As he embraces with his arms and legs and rubs his entire body against her serpentine form.

"N-No... It's so embarrassing~..." She moaned as Aqua grinds his soon-erected shaft against her wet slit. The pleasure of his thick long member rubbing around her slit caused her to climax. Ivy then pants from her orgasm while Aqua who's still hard, chuckles. "You're real cute you know, Ivy~?"

Ivy kept panting and smiled. "Kiss me, Aqie~?" She said, calling Aqua by his pet name. Aqua smiled back at her, blushing the same intensity of red as Ivy and they both kissed with their tongues wrestling each other for dominance.

They made out for a few minutes as Aqua lined his erect shaft around Ivy's virgin hole. Ivy realized what her new boyfriend-soon-to-be-mate was about to do and winked at him. Aqua, still making out with Ivy, smirked and thrusted inside her moist vaginal insides. Ivy winced in pain at first but then moaned in pleasure as she got used to his size.

Aqua then thrusts in and out of Ivy who moaned out, "Ah~! Oh~! Aah~! Oooh~! Mmm~! More, Aqie~! More, please~!" He felt close to his climax as he struggled to hold it and said, "Y-Yeah~...! J-Just... A little more~!" The two then moaned out loud and a few more minutes caused them to spill out their orgasmic fluids simultaneously. Ivy's viscous juices washed around Aqua's member as he squirted his seed directly inside her womb. They panted after their orgasms stopped and Ivy said, "Y-You... Were so... Amazing~..." And Aqua smiled, replying, "And you were so hot~..." They kissed and then cleaned themselves.

They went to their double bed and Aqua hugged from behind with his arms and legs, and then tickled her by her stomach area. Ivy giggled, "Heeheehee~! Aqie, stop it~!" Aqua smirked and the fingers from his paws went faster, he then starts flicking his tongue around her neck, making Ivy laugh louder. "P-Please~...! I-I'm gonna wet myself~! Hahahaha~!" But he didn't stop and went faster with Ivy shaking her head in a desperate attempt to hold herself from wetting. She then looked at him with a cute begging expression with sparkles in her eyes and pleaded with a sweet tone in her voice, "Please stop tickling me~?" Fortunate for her, Aqua stopped and then groped one of her breasts with one arm, softly pinching her nipple a bit and tickled her clit with a finger from the other.

Ivy closed her eyes for a moment as she moaned lightly at his sexual touch and asked him, "Aqua...? Why are you so in to me all of a sudden~...?" He smiled lovingly and answered with, "I've been in love of you ever since we were just an Oshawott and Snivy." He then have both paws grasped both of her breasts and jiggled them a bit. "Plus, you've gotten a real pair of gams for a snake~..." Ivy blushed at his seductive comment and wants to turn around so she can hug him back with her vines and kiss him so he let her do so.

They made out and Aqua thrusts inside Ivy again, much to their swooning delight. After a minute and half, they pulled back and Ivy squealed in a high-pitch tone. "Eee~...! It feels so good~! I love you, Aqie~!" Aqua smiled and replied to her. "I-I... Mmph...! Love you too, Ivy...!" The two kept going on as Aqua complied for Ivy to go, "H-HARDER~! DEEPER~! FASTER~! I WANT MORE OF YOU, PLEASE~! MORE~!" He chuckled at her for being a, "Naughty Serperior~" They kept going on with their passionate lovemaking until they reached their climax. They both moaned loudly, loving the feeling of their creamy fluids splash-mixing together.

They became exhausted from their love session and exchanged kisses before falling asleep. Aqua was still hard so he unconsciously thrusted inside Ivy who moaned with him in their sleep. They soon came after a few minutes of sleep-lovemaking and went off in a deep sleep.

*Nine months later*

Ivy was shown in bed, holding two babies (a female Oshawott daughter and male Snivy son) wrapped up in blankets around her stubby arms. Aqua entered to see his wife carrying their children. "So... How're they?" Ivy complied, handing him their daughter, leaving their son in her arms. Aqua chimed at their daughter who yawned cutely. "She's so adorable~..." Ivy agreed with Aqua as she chimed at their son who snuggled in his mommy's shoulders (assuming she HAS shoulders). "He's cute too~" The two stared at each other and shared a kiss after they stated, "I love you~..."

* * *

 **How's that for a lemon~? Ciao~! ;)**


	3. Lily (F Human) x Sama (F Samurott)

**This chapter is based on my Lily (F Human) x Sama (F Samurott) request to Tomhc80. Enjoy. BTW, some Pokemon's language will be translated for us to understand.**

* * *

 _Lily (F Human) x Sama (F Samurott)_

Lily, a blonde, blue-eyed female Pokemon Trainer who is around 15-years old and has a sexy body with D-sized breasts is naked and lies down on her double bed to take a rest as it was hot this night. She even had her air conditioner at strong wind and swinging. Before she fell asleep, her partner Pokemon, Sama, a female blue-eyed Samurott who had discarded her shell-armour and seamitars joined her.

Lily and Sama had known each other since Sama was an Oshawott but they were more than just best friends...

Lily and Sama were lying down on bed casually and then Lily asks her Water-Pokemon, "You know, Sama... How long has it been since we showed-off our sexy forms to each other~?" She winked at the naked Samurott who lifted a leg up to show her trainer her pink mature slit. Lily grinned and pushed her partner on the bed by her back and then got on top of her with her hands on Sama's breasts.

The two girls stared at each other and leaned in for a kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, to which Lily wins and Sama pants as they pull back from the kiss with a string of saliva skimming down to Sama's chest.

Lily then turns around and lifts her butt so Sama could see her moist slit to her, putting the two in a 69 position. Lily then puts her hands on Sama's lower lips and opens them, showing a pink colour with her clit erecting from her touch. "Aw, Sama~ You still have the cutest pink pussy since you were an Oshy-wott~!" Lily chimed seductively and Sama blushed, embarrassed and charmed by her Trainer's comment, to which she spoke out. "Samu~...!"

Lily then licked Sama's slit, making the nude Samurott moan at the feeling of her Trainer's moist and rough tongue. She then licks her Trainer's own vaginal lips with her own tongue. They enjoyed their tastes, moaning at the ticklish flickering of each other's tongues. They kept on tickle-tasting each other until they sprayed their sweet liquids in their mouths. They swooned at the sweet flavour and licked the remaining juices from their slits.

Lily finally has her lower lips pressing against Sama's who moaned at her Trainer's vaginal touch with Lily giggling, "Hmhmhm~... You know, it's like our pussies are kissing too~!" They then grinded their labias together for several minutes, moaning at the feeling of their lesbian lovemaking. The two girls then came, spraying their juices all over their nether regions.

The two girls collapsed and hugged each other with their pussies still touching each other and Lily's head nuzzling at Sama's breasts. Lily went fast sleep and Sama who is close to sleeping, smirks, "That was fun~... Mmm... Lily~..." The sexed out Samurott then went off to the Dream World with her beloved Trainer.

* * *

 **My first Yuri and Pokephilia~ Can't wait to hear from Authors about what they think of this, so long as they aren't requests.**


	4. Alessa x Risi

**This one is slightly anthro because of the feminine parts but is still feral~**

* * *

 _Alessa (F shiny Pachirisu) x Risi (F Pachirisu)_

Alessa was walking on distant beach wearing nothing but her skimpy white seashell bikini and black and red hoodie. She was enjoying the sunset and warm breeze.

"Ah... It feels so good to take this hoodie off of me~" She did so and the sexy shiny Pachirisu stretched her limbs, bend and twists her neck to relax. Her moderatley-sized breasts, hips and butt felt good against the warm breeze as she lies down on her hoodie which acted like a relaxing towel.

As Alessa rests on her hoodie spread-eagle, a shadow of another Pachirisu named Risi loomed over her. She was too asleep with her mouth wide open, her tongue hung out and a drop of drool dripping from one corner. Her hips even twitched as the slim seashell of the lower part of her bikini presses against her crotch. Risi giggled and loosened her own hoodie, which is coloured white and pink, revealing her own sexy body that looks the same as Alessa's but has a skimpy green sling swimsuit covering her. She then tips herself over, mashing herself on top of Alessa who becomes awake by her friend who giggled at their position with Risi's own hoodie covering them like a blanket.

"Give me a break, Risi. Just because there's only the two of us, doesn't mean we get to have a sexy show-off." Alessa says bashfully but smirked, knowing she and her friend likes it.

"Aw... Come on, Alessa~" Risi said, playfully rubbing and mashing her breasts on Alessa's. "You and I have a battle unlike any other~! To show off our sexy hotness and then express humiliating passionate care until we flow with clear creamy love~!"

Alessa chuckled at her friend's sentence and gave her a determined smirk, kissing her. This surprised Risi but kissed her back and as they make out, they undress each other before rolling around and once they had enough, they pulled back from their kiss, panting.

"Hah... Hah~... Not bad for a sexy wrestler~" Risi complimented. Alessa however, looked at hers and Risi's nude bodies and smirked. She then lunged at her to line their legs to press her slit against hers, making themselves moan at their sensitive touch.

"Hmhmhm~! You're gonna 'wet' it, girlfriend!" Alessa boldly exclaims as she starts grinding at Risi who moaned and grinded as well. "Oh yeah, Ales!? Aahh~! I'll show you~!" They tribbed each other fast for several minutes, moaning loudly. The pleasure became more intense every second.

It wasn't long until they've reached their climax, moaning loudly as cum gushed everywhere around their slits, both Pachirisus drenched in each other's fluids. They collapsed, panting. Alessa smiled exhaustedly. "Heheh... You're really cute when you moan... You know." She then kissed Risi's cheek.

Risi smiled back with the same tired tone. "You too, girlfriend~..." She then lick Alessa's cheek.

They kissed and went to sleep until they wake up several minutes later, picking up their clothes and going back to their hut (which they built sometime ago, together). They didn't wear their clothes as they held each other with one arm around each other's backs, their sides and wet lower regions touching as they continued to walk back home.

"We have GOT to do this, every day~!" Risi chimed as she wraps her tail around Alessa's whose tail does the same to Risi's.

"Yeah, every. Single. Day." Alessa replied, licking her lips before kissing Risi who kisses back as they still walk back to their hut.

* * *

 **There we go, I hope you enjoy this~ Sorry if it's a little short, though.**


	5. Rina (F Oshawott) x Nike (M Snivy)

**This is another chapter for my Lemon List. It's also my first incest and a sequel to Aqua x Ivy. Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Rina (F Oshawott) x Nike (M Snivy)_

It had been several years and Aqua and Ivy's now-teenage kids, Rina and Nike are old enough to have a mate. The only problem is that they don't know which mate would be good enough.

Nike was just minding his own business, walking in the sun, his tail and body naturally absorbing the solar energy. He was also picking some flowers.

"Geez, I know I'm old enough to have a girlfriend but what kind anyway!?" Nike sighed and looked at his dad and sister, Aqua and Rina respectively, who both were playing together. He looked away, flushed when he noticed his sister's adorable face. Ivy who was with them noticed her son and smiled.

She slithered to him. "Why, Nike. Is something bothering you?" Ivy said to her son with her voice soothing. She even giggled when she saw his blush, which he tried to clear away.

"Oh, hey Mom... It's nothing." Nike tried to close it but another quick glance at Rina made him blush redder. Ivy noticed this and finally understood with a slightly wider smile but then realized she would embarass her son more so she decided to not say anything about it.

"Well, you seem busy. I'll leave you to whatever you're doing." With that, Ivy left Nike for him to sit around the flowery grass. She came to Aqua who was lying down on the ground with Rina on his belly. "Honey, I think our son might've found his... *Ahem* Mate." She whispered to him in his ear.

"Really...?" Aqua asked quietly and when Ivy whispered something else, he widened his eyes a little. He then noticed their daughter looking at something or rather... Someone, which was none other than a certain Snivy.

"Ah... Noticed anyone particular, dearie~?" Aqua asked Rina who flushed and turned around, making them grin at their little theory of theirs. They chuckled and Aqua decided it's getting late. "Come on, family! It's time to go home~!" They all did so and Rina and Nike looked at each other before looking away, blushing.

Later that night, Rina was sitting in her and Nike's shared bedroom. She was pondering about something. "Ooh... Why do I feel this way about my brother, Nike? We're siblings, aren't we?" As she tried to wonder why she thinks of her own brother as... Someone special to her, Rina felt a little moisture between her legs and a aromatic scent. She was mortified when she realized she's getting a bit wet yet it isn't like she's leaking for a toilet. "Oh no...! It's my heat...!" She said quietly.

"Rina...?" Nike showed up after brushing his teeth. Rina turned her back to him. He became curious and went to her on bed. "H-Hey... Are you...?" As he was about to ask, his sister turned to him with a sad expression, on the verge of tears. Feeling bad for her, Nike embraced his sister and patted her back, soothing her. "Shh... It's okay... Bro is here for you, Sis... No need to cry..."

"B-But..." Rina sobbed. "I just don't know why...! Why do I feel like this about you...?!" The young Oshawott cried as she was both embarrassed and confused.

Nike lightly shook his head and explained in some way he can. "It's love, Sis... The reason you... Actually, _both of us_ feel like this is because of love." He looked into his sister's watery eyes and licked her tears away and then smiled comfortingly and seductively. "In fact, I love ya, Sis~..." Finally, to Rina's surprise, Nike actually kissed her in the lips!

Rina didn't thought of anything as she tried to analyze her situation but then he saw a tiny tear in one of her brother's closed eyes. _"Could it be...? Nike was in love with me this entire time...!?"_ She thought and then kisses him back. As they passionately made out, Nike has Rina laid down on their bed, getting on top of her. They soon pulled back with trail of saliva between their mouths, panting for oxygen. Their blushes were redder than ripe apples but Rina's outclassed Nike's as her flower became wetter with her juices spurting uncontrollably when she saw his member, hard with 5.5 inches standing.

"D-Do you wanna do this, Bro~...?" Rina chimed, shivering from her heat starting to make her body twitch, quietly moaning. Nike smirked and nodded. He then went slowly, inserting his hard length inside his sister's wet pink petals, as she felt a strange pain between her legs, whimpering in the same hurting feeling. Nike stopped when he saw her winced in pain.

"Rina... Are you really sure? I mean, we're siblings and... I'm not sure if Mom and/or Dad will..." Rina shushed her brother's worried look, giving him a comfortable and reassuring look. "Nike... We'll be fine together, forever and ever~... Mommy and Daddy _will_ approve. So please, take me~?" He smiled and decided to give her a fast and big plunge, breaking their innocence!

The result caused Rina to be in utter pain as she tried to keep her mouth shut, though her muffled screams of pain didn't help and soon she breathed out and in widely and somewhat loudly, shedding a few tears as she's still hurting. Nike was in panic and tried to pull out before Rina held his arms and showed him a wincing smile, urging him to keep going to replace her pain with pleasure. He smiled a bit worryingly as he then continued to thrust in and out, the pain being left and replaced by pleasure as Rina hoped it would be as she moaned loudly and happily, making her brother relieved and leaned his head backwards, moaning just as loud and happy as her.

Little did the siblings know, their parents were watching with wide smiles, feeling proud of their kids taking a relationship to this kind of level.

"AAHH~! BROTHER~! I LOVE YOU~!" Rina screamed as she climaxed all over Nike's member. "OOHH, YEAH~! ME TOO, SIS~! I LOVE YA, TOO~!" Nike shouted as loud as her as he came his seed inside her womb, filling it up, fully loaded! They collapsed with their privates still connected. Panting exhaustedly, they hugged each other and looked into their eyes lovingly. "I'm so happy, Nike~..." Rina said, dazed with hearts flying around her. "Me too, Rina~... Me too~" Nike said lovingly as well.

When they kiss, they heard chuckling and saw their parents shockingly. Surprisingly, Aqua and Ivy were smiling at their position.

"Well, so these are who you want to be with~..." Aqua said.

"Aw~ You kids are so cute together this way~!" Ivy agreed.

"Uh...?!" The siblings tried to explain as they blushed harder than before but their parents carried and hugged them while they're still connected.

"It's okay~..." Ivy said with her voice smooth as silk. "We both knew you were in love together. Don't we, Aqie~?" She winked at her husband slyly.

"Uh-huh~" Aqua nodded. "There couldn't be better mates for our children than each other themselves~"

Rina felt happy with her eyes sparkling cutely. "Oh~ Thank you, Mommy and Daddy~!"

Nike feels just as happy as his sister/mate. "Cool~ We're now together in a way all of us can agree on~!"

Their parents nodded and offered if they would like to sleep with them and they accept. So they went to Aqua and Ivy's double bed and laid down together. The two siblings still sexually connected and hugging with their parents grinning at each other, intent on mating near their children, which they did. Neither any of the family minded as they all embraced and mated together in their sleep~!

* * *

 **Well, what do you all think, folks~? Ciao~! ;D**


	6. M Dragonite x F Goodra

**This is another idea of mine. Enjoy, blah blah blah.**

* * *

 _M Dragonite x F Goodra_

A male Dragonite was just lying down on the grass, resting. As he slept, he dreamt about how he was a Dratini and how met a female Goodra as a Goomy who was just about his age. They had grew up together to the point where they've evolved.

Suddenly, Goodra woke him leaning over him. "Hey, Dragonite~!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Dragonite wasn't fazed or surprised as this as he lifted himself up and yawned, stretching his arms as well.

"What is it now, Goodra?" Dragonite said, rubbing his eyes and seemingly not irritated by her slight outburst

"I've got some berries~" She said, showing a few variety of them in her paws.

"Oh, right... Guess I'm feeling peckish..." He said dryly and drowsily. Soon, Dragonite was wide awake, eating and sharing berries with Goodra. While he was eating, he could not help but stare at her, eating her fruit rather... Adorably as she swoons from the sweet taste of it. Dragonite blushes as he saw and heard Goodra's cuteness but tries to look away.

Dragonite strained as he tried to ignore these thoughts of Goodra. _"Nrgh... Darnit. Why do I keep having this feeling? Do I... Have a cru-"_ His thoughts were interrupted when Goodra came to him, concerned. "Hey, Dragonite... Are you alright? You're looking kinda red." This shocked him as he tried to push her away firmly but gently. "H-Hey! Your slimy body is too close!"

Goodra giggled, knowing her body is naturally slick with goo, doesn't feel embarrassed by this feature of hers but blushed when Dragonite touched her. "My body~? Is there something funny about it?" She said with fake anger, trying to make him feel like he's offended her.

"U-Uh... N-No...! It's just that... I've gotta wash my paws now!" With that, Dragonite took off to a nearby waterfall. Goodra then had on paw touch her chin while the other touches her cheek, still blushing.

Later that night, Dragonite and Goodra were about to sleep in a cave they shared with stacks of soft grass, leaves and petals. Dragonite wanted to sleep right away but felt like he wants to tell Goodra something. Goodra knows what he wants to tell her but is unsure about how they'll go through because she's in heat.

It wasn't long until she decided to speak up. "Dragonite...? I want to tell you something but... You won't laugh or get angry at me, would you?"

Dragonite was a bit surprised at this. "What? No, of course not. What could be so bad about what you want to tell me?" He asked but then realized what she wanted to say. "Hey, wait... You're not..."

Goodra nodded shyly and began explaining. "I'm in heat... My body and slime feels warm and... I want to have a mate-"

"Who would happen to be me?" Dragonite finished for her. He was a little wide-eyed at this discovery and Goodra looked away sadly. He then lowered his eyelids and smiled comfortingly. He then has his arms wrap around her, not caring about her goo covering him up a little. "Goodra, you have nothing to feel bad about because lately, I've grown to love you. And to prove it so, I love you." He soothingly said, kissing her cheek.

Goodra feels so happy that she tackled him for a big hug, kissing him in the lips and then they made out with wrestling tongues. After a minute and a half, they pulled back, panting. She lifts herself up a little, asking if she could rub her slimy body all over Dragonite and he accepts. She then presses, rubs and nuzzles herself all over him until he's completely covered in her goo.

Dragonite then has Goodra lie down so he can masturbate her. He then has one arm around her to grope one of her breasts and his other arm finger her wet slit, making her moan loudly as he flickered his tongue at her neck, which tickled her as she giggled. "Feeling good~...?" He asked seductively, earning a happy moan from her, signifying that she likes what he's doing.

Dragonite smirked and gets on top of Goodra in a 69 position. Goodra gasped at the size and length of his hard member, which is at 10 inches! As Dragonite stretched her lower lips, when he has his entire mouth around them, at the same time, he felt Goodra's warm and wet mouth around his member. Both Dragon-types shivered at the warm wetness from their mouths and the limber slickness from their tongues. Soon, they came in each other's mouths and savoured each other's cum in their tastes.

After their oral session on each other, they then get in a straight position and Dragonite was about to plunge and asks Goodra is she's ready, which she nodded lightly. He then kisses her deeply and tightly before thrusting in strong and fast, muffling her screams of pain. After a few minutes, they pulled back with Goodra panting slowly but smiling with tears in her eyes. Dragonite smiles warmly as well before he kept going inside of her.

They went on for several minutes until they are about to reach their climax. "Aah~! Dragonite! I'm getting so close but... Please be inside me~!" She pleaded, wanting to start a family with him. He smiled and thrusts in faster. "Yeah, I'm gonna fill you up~!" They then climaxed strongly with Dragonite spurting his seed inside Goodra as she bursts her fluids mixed with his seed all over their privates. They then collapsed and fell asleep.

They slept through the night until, early morning. Goodra was the first to wake up and notice they're still turned on and connected to each other. As for Dragonite, he was feeling so much pleasure, that he muttered, thrusting inside. "Mrmph... Gonna... Bloat you up~...!" Goodra moaned as he felt him going faster. "Ah~! Dragonite, wait! We've already-mmph!" She was silenced when he kissed her in the lips.

Soon, they came but Dragonite still kept going. Goodra then closed her eyelids, seemingly not bothered as she calmly and amusedly thought. _"Mhmhmhm~! Oh well... It's fine. It's... Ooh~! Mmm~! Aah~...! ... Fine."_ She was a little cut off when they came again. Dragonite then kept going with the two Dragon-types cumming repeatedly while Goodra was still lying down, not minding it at all. Sooner or later, they stopped and got up together to clean themselves up in the waterfall, holding hands along the way and leaving a trail of Goodra's clear slime.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done by me~ ;) Ciao!**


	7. F anthro Finneon x F anthro Goldeen

**This is a request of mine that will be done for a friend~! Enjoy! BTW, the anthro fish Pokemon look like mermaids but still resemble Pokemon~... ;)**

* * *

 _F anthro Finneon x F anthro Goldeen_

A lone female Finneon was swimming in an underwater aquatic dungeon to explore for treasure. As she swam, collecting poke, items and accessories, and defeating enemy Pokemon in the way, she was a little disappointed that she didn't find any treasure. "Ugh! I've spent most of my time in this freaking dungeon and I didn't find a single rare valuable! *Sigh* Maybe I should just continue searching for some simple loot..."

As she went deeper in the dungeon, she noticed a beautifully shiny platinum pearl! It was big as a Wonder Orb and it even showed her reflection~ "Wow~... That pearl looks so valuable~..." She chimed quietly as she rubbed her fin-hand around it. "Oh my gosh~...! Is this pure platinum~? What a rare find~!"

"Now hold on there, you cute Finneon~ I saw that pearl first." A female Goldeen out of nowhere with seductive look said. "And my~, what _is_ a cute Finneon doing in a place like this~?"

Finneon felt suspicious but kept her cool grin. "I came here for treasure and this platinum pearl which I _found_ first is one great artifact~!" She said, hugging the pearl around her arms without lifting it, pressing her moderately-sized breasts on it, making the Goldeen lick her lips as she stared at them.

"Hmhmhm~! How about a challenge~?" This caught the Finneon's attention to the chuckling Goldeen who surprised her with a revelling sexy pose, even opening up her slit. "If you can please me, we'll talk about sharing but that's when I release first~... Because if _you_ release first, you'll have to be mine forever~..." Goldeen said deviously.

"Heeheehee~ I can take on any challenge, even if it's so embarrassing~" Finneon giggled and boldly accepted with a determind smile and open arms. "Come at me! 'Cuz I'm gonna do it first~!" She said, swimming slowly at Goldeen who surprised her by swimming to her faster. They came closer to each other until they embraced, wrapping their fin-like arms around each other with one arm around their backs and the other around their heads. Their nude bodies feeling against each other with their breasts mashing together and their nipples and clitorises docking into each other.

Soon, a shaking feeling was felt. Goldeen giggled. "Hmhmhm~ You seem to be shivering from our touch, aren't you~?" Finneon then asks, giggling as well. "Teehee~! Oh really~? Are you sure it wasn't you~?" They smiled with intense blushes and kissed with their rough tongues wrestling together. If they weren't underwater, they'd be sweating or drooling but they were wet anyway and the cool temperature water made them turned on with erect stiff nipples and clits rubbing against each other~

As they kept on making out with their blushes intensified, feeling hot inside their bodies but cold outside due to the cool water, their fins/hands rub each other's bodies lower and lower to their butt area around their tail-fins (both resembling mermaid tails), both which coiled up together.

They moan loud in their passionate tongue-twisting kiss as their bodies rub against each other, their fins/hands fondling each other's buttocks and their pussies grind together. It wasn't long as the pleasure built up so much, they released their climax together at the same time! They then collapsed, panting and still embracing in each other's arms, nuzzling their heads together too.

When they came to, they giggled at each other. "It seems both of us are at a draw~" Finneon said and Goldeen replied, "Yes, I guess we either start over or~..." They then held fins/hands as they both declared~, "Let's join together as a team and share the platinum pearl together~!"

They both then hold onto the big pearl together with one each of their arms while the other each held each other by their butts before teleporting out of the dungeon~

* * *

 **What do you all think of this~? Well, ciao~! Hope to hear positive comments~ ;D**


	8. M Victini x F Shaymin

**This is my first Mythical Pokemon lemon~ Enjoy!**

* * *

 _M Victini x F Land Forme Shaymin_

It was nighttime and Victini was just about to go to sleep in his bedroom in the lighthouse he was locked up but was unlocked by a Pokemon Trainer. After he had reached Level-100, the Trainer released him to go enjoy his freedom. Of course, Victini decided to go back to the lighthouse, having been his home since.

Just as he was about to get a goodnight's rest, a certain bouquet/hedgehog Pokemon, approached him in bed. Victini rolled his eyes as he knew who it is.

"Evening, Victie~" Shaymin who is in Land Forme chimed.

Victini sighed, annoyed at first but smiled afterwards. "Evening, Shay... What're you doing here?" He asked, not minding if she came here to sleep with him for some reason.

Shaymin giggled and explained, "I'm just wondering what kind of home you have here before you take a nap~..." She then blushed as when she laid her belly down, feeling the soft and comfy bed.

Victini noticed this and slyly smirked at her cuteness, then he gets an idea. To her surprise, the Victory Pokemon grabbed Shaymin into a tight hug, lying down on his bed as he affectionately nuzzled her with his cheek, making her embarrassed! "V-Victini!? W-What are you doing!?"

Victini laid a seductive grin and look at her. "Aw, just... Fawning on how cute you are~ In fact~... You're getting cuter by the minute!" He said, tickling her nose, making the Gratitude Pokemon fluster even more with a few flowers blooming around her. Victini's grin became wider as he asks, "Anyway~... What are _really_ here for?"

Shaymin feels humiliated but sighed and smiled slightly. "I was... Well... You..." Victini seemed to gotten the answer as he shocks her with a big kiss in the lips! Shaymin doesn't know how to react but she soon melts into the kiss and does so back at him before they passionately make out together. Victini had gotten the upper-hand with his tongue but Shaymin couldn't put up a fight with her own. Soon enough, they pulled back from their kiss due to the lack of oxygen. They stared at each other lovingly, panting as a string of saliva that was connected to their wet lips drooled off on them.

Shaymin and Victini blushed as they were lost in pleasure. "Oh, Victie~... I feel so warm and fuzzy inside... Here, let me show you something for you to help me out~" She then turned around to reveal her pink slit, which had gotten wet during their make-out session. Victini was surprised that Shaymin would show him her private part in full view. He then felt a lick on his shaft, which got erect during their make-out session and murmured in pleasure. Shaymin noticed him and giggled. "Aw, Victie~... You know you want me~... So let's. Quench. Our. Thirsts~..." She said, moving her slit back and forth and then nearing it closer to his face.

 _"Quench our thirsts, eh~? Heheh~..."_ Victini thought deviously as he gave Shaymin's vaginal lips a slow rough lick, making the Gratitude Pokemon moan and shiver in pleasure herself, giggling too because it tickled. "How about it, Cutie Bouquet~?" Shaymin turned her head a little and gave a tiny "Min~" of approval, then at the same time, the two Mythical Pokemon started their 69 oral session together.

Both of them had gone slow at first before the juices flowing around their privates made them hungry for more as they licked and suckled suckled faster, moaning swooningly, albeit muffled. _"Aahh~! Mmm~ She tastes even sweeter than a Pecha Berry~! Best. Juice. I ever drank in my life~!"_ Victini had that in mind as he frenched deep within her labia and as for Shaymin, _"Oohh~! His rod is like Japanese curry~! Maybe his seed also tastes like it~! Haah~!"_ Both were swooning in pleasurable fantasies.

Soon, they climaxed and Shaymin did her best to swallow much of Victini's curry-flavored seed as her cheeks got a little bloated and some of it spilled a bit. Victini however, had a perfect delivery from her as her fruity orgasmic fluids flowed into his mouth. Both savoured each other's flavours and let go, being a tiny bit splattered by the remainder of their cum.

Victini turned Shaymin around to him and they looked lovingly into their eyes sparkling with joy. "Oh, Victie~ That felt amazing~... I feel so fresh~!" The Gratitude Pokemon said, nuzzling against the Victory Pokemon who smirked and held her closely to him. "Huh? Victini?" Shaymin asked but then got her answer when Victini made the 'V' on his head glowed brightly without releasing any flame, heating up his body and making hers feel comfortable. "Oooh~... Victie~ It's like you're giving me the sun's warmth... I feel so... I... Feel... So~... Uwaaahh~!" Shaymin moaned loudly as the warmth around her body triggered her second orgasm and at the same time, the same pink flowers bloomed ALL OVER her top body, looking very beautiful. "Wow... I didn't think I could fully-bloom like this..." She said with a completely flustered smile.

Victini smirked and rubbed his re-emerged hard length against Shaymin's open wet pussy, sexually asking if she's ready for the main event, to which she nods sexily. Slowly, Victini slides his member inside her, making her shiver for the incoming pain. He then bumped into her G-spot. "Heheh... Looks like I'm almost there but... You really want this?" He asked Shaymin and got his answer with a nod from her. He then smiled seductively and kissed her deeply before thrusting inside quickly, both Mythicals losing their virgin innocence, becoming true mates forever!

Shaymin winced from the stinging pain and shook her head a little as they were still kissing. Victini looked in her eyes and stroked her head and then gets out before thrusting in her again. After a few more thrusts, the pain was replaced with pleasure and Shaymin pulled away from her kiss, moaning loudly and happily too. Victini noticed this and moaned just as loud and happy as her as he kept on pushing in and out, going deeper and faster every passing minute.

"Ohh~... Ahh~... Victini~... Keep going~... Fill me to the brim with your cum~! Let's mix ours up... Together~!" Shaymin moaned to him.

"Aahhh~... Shaymin~... You've got yourself... A boyfriend~! Aagh~!" Victini moaned to her.

After several minutes of thrusting and moaning, they finally came hard, their creamy fluids splash-mixing together. They kept releasing until they stopped and finally collapsed. Shaymin was panting on top of Victini who panted in the same pace as her. They noticed their private parts are still on and connected and then giggled.

"Mind if we sleep like this? I still feel so hard for you, Cutie Bouquet~" Victini seductively asked.

"I don't mind if you'll keep me warm, Victie~" Shaymin replied, giving him a seductive wink.

Exhaustedly, Victini grabbed the blankets. They got them into the covers and hugged tightly together. In his sleep, the Victory Pokemon had some more thrusts in the Gratitude Pokemon who moaned softly at the feeling. The two then cummed repeatedly until they completely and peacefully passed out after their third climax in their sleep.

Morning came and the two Mythicals woke up. They looked at each other and remembered they had mated last night. They then kissed and went outside.

"Wanna fly together, Victini~?" Shaymin asked, hoping her new mate has a Gracidea flower to transform her into Sky Forme.

"You betcha, Shaymin~" Victini replied, showing her a Gracidea which changed her into her reindeer-like appearance with a petal scarf. The two then flown together happily.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done. I must say, I'm getting mentally exhausted with writing my lemons. I think I need to put this on hiatus until I can come up with a new chapter or story. Anyway, hope you liked this pairing. Ciao~! ;D**


	9. Aqua x Ivy x Gela and Nike x Rina

**I'm now out of my hiatus! And now, this is one of my favouritest threesomes! Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Aqua (M Samurott) x Ivy (F Serperior) x Gela (F Goodra) and Nike (M Snivy) x Rina (F Oshawott)_

It was getting late at night and Aqua was just lying down on his bed, intending on going to sleep. Suddenly, he heard his wife, Ivy slithering inside.

"Good evening, Aqie~" Ivy chimed, greeting her husband. Aqua sighed because he wants to go to sleep.

"What is it, Ivy? I need some sleep. And besides, weren't you putting the kids to sleep?" Aqua complained a little and asked about Rina and Nike.

"They're asleep now, hon. By the way, they were trying to find a 'comfortable' position to sleep and they found a '69th' way~" Ivy giggled as she explained and Aqua chuckled. "Heh. Those kids of ours~ They remind us of ourselves when we were young." He said, still amazed that their kids became mates to each other at such a young age.

Ivy then sighed as she laid next to Aqua. "You know, I love you and our children so much~... I wonder if we could make more~?" She looked at him seductively, licking her lips.

Aqua widened his eyes a little when he heard that! "Uh... We don't have to burden ourselves more..." He protested, blushing. He then became shocked when Ivy coiled around him before rubbing her tail between his hips, gaining some pleasurable tension in him as Aqua starts grunting.

Aqua's long hard member starts to erect and Ivy blushes on how bigger it is since. Aqua blushes too at how good his wife's touch is. Ivy then stares into his eyes and nuzzles her head on his. Aqua then held her cheek and neck and licks her neck, making her moan. They couldn't stand it anymore and kissed, making out.

Aqua and Ivy wrestled each other's tongues and then Ivy uncoils herself to make passionate love with her husband. However, Aqua halts her, pressing his paw against her DD breasts and suggesting some foreplay first, much to Ivy whining. "Now now, darling~ Just feel good first and then the big one~..." He winked. Ivy giggled giddily and agreed.

Aqua then embraced one side of Ivy, groped her breast, pinching her nipple and fingered her pussy, tickling her clitoris. The Serperior moaned at the Samurott's sexual work and touch around her sexy serpentine body.

Meanwhile, a good friend of Aqua and Ivy, Gela, a Goodra who lives with them as their roommate had been peeping on them and used her long antennae on from her head to tickle and masturbate her own vagina and clit since she can't reach it with her own arms and paws to finger herself so instead she used her arms and paws to fondle her F-cup breasts and squeeze her nipples.

It wasn't long until Ivy and Gela came and before Aqua could take the plunge they heard a high-pitched familiar voice who was Rina's, "Hi, Auntie Gela~ Are you peeping on Mommy and Daddy~?" Along with a meep outside. They saw it was Gela and their kids with Nike holding Rina from behind, groping her small breasts and Gela was gasping with her paws at her mouth.

"Oh hi, kids~ Nice of you and Gela to join us~!" Ivy chimed and Aqua looked at her questionably.

Gela was taken aback at this as she expected for Ivy and Aqua to be angry at her for peeping. "Y-You're not mad at me?"

Ivy giggled. "Aw, we wouldn't be mad at you. Unless you'd like to join us~ Right, Aqie~?" She winked at Aqua who smiled at the thought of his beloved wife making sweet sexy lesbian love in front of him and their kids.

"Whoa! Can we join too, Dad~?" Nike asked with both him and Rina having shining eyes.

Aqua just smiled and said, "Sure why not? But you'll just have to watch us." Rina frowned a bit until her father reassured her. "Hey, now don't make that face. Your little soft bed is near ours." This was true as there is a shorter bed joined with Aqua and Ivy's double bed. The kids then happily get in their smaller bed, intent of making love next to their parents who are gonna do the same with an extra female~

Gela, also happy, joins Aqua and Ivy and then covers them in her goo. "H-Hey~! Heeheehee~! Ew~! This is so gross~!" Ivy giggled with Aqua as they are being slathered with Gela's slime. Rina and Nike also giggled as they joined in, getting themselves covered in her goop.

Aqua then placed himself not too near at his wife and her girlfriend. The kids too on their shared single bed, positioning themselves to a straight formation with Rina on all fours and Nike mounting her. Gela was on top of Ivy with the two lesbians staring in each other's eyes before the Goodra placed a paw on the Serperior's cheek then kissing her. Ivy melted into the kiss, though feeling weird kissing another female (other than her daughter but that's another story). Regardless, she let out her vines and wrapped them around Gela who wrapped her legs around the region where Ivy's pussy was, the Goodra grinding her own vagina at the Serperior's.

Aqua was jerking off on his hard member as his mate and her girlfriend were making passionate lesbian love, becoming close to an orgasm as they were. Nike and Rina were feeling the same as the Snivy brother was humping his Oshawott sister in the butt.

"Oooh~ The submissive Serperior couldn't do a thing being mostly snake-like~?" Gela teased as she grinded her flowing wet slit against Ivy's. Ivy just shook her head, feeling close to spray her love juices.

All of a sudden, Aqua grabbed Gela's tail and started anally thrusting inside her rear end! The Goodra gasped as she saw and felt Ivy's husband's member pushing inside, moaning in pain and pleasure. The Samurott smirked as he kept going. "Eheh... Sorry about that. I've gotten so turned on, I couldn't just sit there and have the girls have all the fun to themselves." Gela and Ivy didn't mind though and continued their tribadism. As the three went on with their sexy stunt, the kids were just about hit their own climax.

Soon enough, Aqua came in Gela's anus, Ivy and Gela sprayed their creamy fluids at each other's nether regions and drenched the double bed and Nike squirted his seed into Rina's buttocks with her spilling her clear love juices on their regular bed.

Everyone collapsed, panting for a few minutes. Aqua smirked, carried Gela off of Ivy and laid her on her back. He then lifted Ivy and stacked her on Gela. The two girls smiled up at Aqua whose member was still twitching big, long and hard. Rina and Nike looked up at him on their side, then Nike with his own member being the same as his dad's, seductively looked at Rina who giggled at the idea of going one more round.

Aqua soon got on top of the two girls, sandwiching Ivy between himself on top and Gela on bottom. Ivy blushed intensely at the feeling of being squished on both sides, moaning loudly at the feelings of her husband's member lying on her wet slit and Gela's breasts pressing against her serpentine back. "Mmm~... This is the best comfy feeling I've had for ages~!" The Serperior swooned at this new posture with Aqua and Gela wrapping their arms and legs around each other, holding Ivy and themselves in place.

"Teehee~! Ready for the big one, everyone~?" Gela asked and the two big Pokemon nodded. And then, Ivy lined and thrusted her tail in Gela's wet private entrance and Aqua thrusted inside Ivy's own vagina. All three of the adult Pokemon were on Cloud 9 in Heaven! To make sure they're kept in position, Ivy wrapped one vine around Gela from behind and its tip end tickled at Gela's clitoris, making her giggle and moan, and then one more vine to wrap around Aqua with some of its length of it wrapping around his thrusting cock to rub it and the vine's tip to tickle her own clit, moaning and giggling at her own ticklish feeling herself. Gela responded by using her most of her antennae length to keep them in place herself and the remainder of their lengths to bind and squeeze around the Serperior's breasts and the tips tickling her nipples, making Ivy giggle and moan louder in pleasure.

"Ahh~ It feels so... AMAZING~!" Ivy moaned with intense pleasure as she continued to push her tail in and out of Gela's pussy.

"Heh... Aren't we having the sexiest time of our lives~" Aqua quipped, thrusting back and forth of Ivy.

"Ooh~ This is the best sex EVER~!" Gela shouted as she was tailed in and out by Ivy.

Rina and Nike were just going straight with the female Oshawott lying down on her back and the male Snivy mounting on top of her, thus they have their straight thrusting. "Oh~... Look, Brother! Mommy, Daddy and Auntie Gela are having the best mating session in their lives~!" Rina moaned as she and her brother noticed the adults mating and sweating~

"Eheh~ Yeah, Sis... They're having more fun than we are~! How about we find another girl for us to do~?" Nike agreed and then offered teasingly as he pushed back and forth. Rina squealed in agreement as both siblings are sweating from the warm pleasant sex of theirs.

Aqua, Ivy and Gela then have a three-way kissing session, their tongues slather fiercely at each other as their salivary mouths pressed tightly to one another. They continued to sex and make out one another until they're close to cumming.

The kids were getting close themselves but waited for their parents to climax first.

Everyone was having a great time mating and moaning until it was time to let loose their orgasms. Aqua, Ivy and Gela had held their three-way kiss, stiffening themselves and swallowing their screams of pleasure as Aqua filled Ivy with his seed, Ivy splashing her love juices all over Aqua's member and Gela spraying her creamy clear fluids on Ivy's tail. Rina and Nike had their climax at the same time as the adults, splash-mixing their cum together.

Everyone collapsed with Nike lying on Rina who panted in exhaustion. Aqua and Gela un-sandwiched Ivy and held her side-by-side, all three adults panting themselves. "Aahh~... That felt so nice~..." Ivy moaned, flowing or squirting what's a little bit left of her orgasm. Aqua and Gela agreed with her.

The adults soon notice the kids wanting to come up. They nodded and had Nike and Rina near on Ivy's breasts, which they suckled her teats from.

"We should do this more often~!" Gela stated and everyone agrees before they embrace and slept sexually peaceful.

* * *

 **And that's that. One of my best works yet~! Ciao~ ;)**


	10. Boar (M Emboar) x Ness (F Milotic)

**This another idea... Well, just enjoy~ BTW, this takes place around Ivy being pregnant with Nike and Rina.**

* * *

 _Boar (M Emboar) x Ness (F Milotic)_

Boar the Emboar, a childhood friend of Aqua the Samurott, was relaxing in the hot spring after showering himself. Sure, normally, water ain't a Fire-type's thing but when it's on hot heat, it's fine for them.

Boar just loved the hot springs and sunk himself lower 'til it's just his top-head and nose showing. Before he could close his eyes to relax, the Emboar heard the doors open and saw it was his mate, Ness the Milotic. She was wet from her mandatory shower. Boar then raised himself up a little, staring at her in awe. Her serpentine beauty with DD-sized breasts~

"Heya, Boar~" Ness seductively greeted before joining in the tub with him. Boar smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Heya, Babe~"

Ness sunk a little lower, enjoying the warm waters relaxing her body. "Ahh~... This feels nice~!" The Milotic sighed.

The Emboar smirked at his wife's happy sigh. "Heh, it _is_ nice. With you and your tits in the tub~" This made Ness blush and giggle, splashing some water at him who did the same at her.

After that wet hot fun, they just relax. Ness looked at her reflection in the waters as she tells Boar. "You know, Boar... Our good old friends are having themselves a baby and..." She then blushed at the thought and struggled on the inside when she felt another arm from him. Ness then faced Boar who surprised her with a deep kiss. They then have a passionate make out session.

Ness made muffled moaning sounds as Boar's now-hard member is rubbing against her slit. The pleasure around them increased with the warm water around them. The two embraced with Boar wrapping his arms around Ness's serpentine body and Ness wraps her red hair-fin-like appendages around his neck. Still kissing, Boar took a slow plunge in her pussy, making Ness muffle out a soft moan. Boar soon have to stop when he felt her g-spot.

Ness knew why Boar had stopped so they pull back from the kiss. "Dear, it's okay to get nervous when we're gonna..." Boar shushed her. "Yeah, I know. I just wanna know if you're ready for a kid?" He asked and Ness nodded so they kissed tight and Boar thrusted deep inside, breaking their virginities, becoming true mates! Ness muffled a moan of pain but Boar went in and out slowly. Soon the pain started to go away and is replaced by pleasure.

Boar picked up the pace a little and the warm water in the hot spring splashed around them but that didn't bother them. Ness was in a warm watery Heaven as her vaginal muscles were pounded by Boar's member which was squished by her. "Oh, Boar~... More~!" The Milotic pleaded and he went faster and deeper.

"Boar~? Aah~...!" Ness moaned. "Yeah~? Mrrm!" Boar grunted. "Do you think...? Our kids will be good to Aqua's and Ivy's~?" The Milotic asked and Boar kissed her, confirming that they might. They then went on and on until they finally climax~! Boar's thick white and hot seed gushing inside Ness's womb, mixing with her viscous transparent cum. Their fluids overflowed a bit and were washed away in the hot spring water.

Boar and Ness were panting at the amazing sex they had and cleaned themselves before getting out.

After drying themselves, they went out to see Aqua and Ivy. "Hey, guys~!" Chimed the pregnant Serperior. "What are you pals doing here?" Said the Samurott with the same tone.

"Oh, just relaxing and stuff..." Boar said and try to leave out the mating part, blushing. Ness was a little warm in her cheeks as well and asks, "What about you?"

"We're just gonna have a little R&R in the hot spring." Aqua explained. "And from the looks on your faces, I'd say we're all gonna be big families~" Ivy said, hinting out that their best friends have mated. They then all chuckled and then Boar and Ness went home, while Aqua and Ivy go enjoy their hot spring time~

* * *

 **And that's yet another idea written by me~ Happy New Year and never get older (that means always have youth even in old age)~! Ciao~ ;D**


	11. F Kirlia x F Gardevoir

**This is my first parent/child incest. Enjoy~**

* * *

 _F Kirlia x F Gardevoir_

Kirlia was just getting her mother's bath tub ready with warm water and bubbles. She tested whether the water is warm enough, which it is, making her smile with satisfaction.

"Oh good, I hope mother will enjoy her bath..." Kirlia said until she heard a feminine voice, smooth as silk. "Why wouldn't I, Kirlia dear~?" She then turned around to see in shock, her mother Gardevoir completely naked without her white dress, her big breasts, hips, butt and slit were all visible in front of her daughter.

"M-Mother... I thought you were waiting..." Kirlia stuttered as she is flustered, making Gardevoir giggle. "Well, I figured it'll be okay for me to enter since you are female like me~" Kirlia chuckled nervously, meaning her mother was technically right.

"W-Well, I'd better get g-going... W-Wouldn't want to interrupt your b-bath..." Kirlia was about to leave but Gardevoir stops her and slides her clothes down, making her naked! Gardevoir then carried Kirlia who is flustered. "Eep! M-Mother, what are you doing!?"

Gardevoir smirked seductively, "Well, it can be lonely when your mother is the only one in the bath tub~" Kirlia would've said 'no' but the caring look made her think twice. What of giving birth and taking care of her when the father, Gallade died of a heart disease when Kirlia was a 5-year old Ralts. She then nodded and joined her mother in the tub.

It felt weird being with her mother in the hot tub. Kirlia tried to wash herself clean in the tub while avoiding to stare at her mother who was ogling her own body and rubbed her breasts with her hands covered in soap.

'Why did Mommy have to join me in the tub? This so so embarrassing but... Uhh... She looks so beautiful~...' Kirlia thought as she stared at her mother. 'Hngh... Must... Hold it... Back...' She struggled.

Gardevoir noticed her daughter being unsure of herself and decided to help her. "Hm? Kirlia? Is something wrong?" Kirlia couldn't take it anymore so she hugged her mother and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom!" What shocked Gardevoir was that Kirlia kissed her in the lips!

They murred in the kiss and unconsciously made out, wrestling their tongues together. After that, they pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Kirlia looked sorry and expected a slap by her mom but was surprised when she hugged her.

 _'Kirlia~... I think I've found my new mate~'_ Gardevoir thought as she directed Kirlia's head to her breast and her face to her nipple.

 _'Ooh~... How long since I've suckled Mommy~...?'_ Kirlia thought as she sucks her mother's nipple like a baby. Gardevoir moaned as she is suckled for a while until she lactates with her breastmilk. Kirlia enjoyed the familiar warm and sweet taste of her mom's milk.

Kirlia then lets go of Gardevoir's nipple and they both look at each other lovingly and soon pressed their pussies together before grinding them together, commencing their very own tribadism. But not after they had turned on the shower to increase the pleasurable fun~!

The pleasure from mother and daughter built up as they grinded their slits and bumped their clitorises. "M-Mom, I feel weird~!" Kirlia moaned and Gardevoir was getting close too. "That's your orgasm, sweetie~... Let it happen~!" She said to her daughter. They moaned loud and soon came. They collapsed with Kirlia getting sleepy from her orgasm but Gardevoir was still awake.

"Mmm~... Mommy~... I love you~... Zzz~..." Kirlia muttered before going to sleep. Gardevoir smiled as she carried her daughter in her arms to wipe themselves dry and sleep naked in their beds. "Kirlia~... My daughter and new mate~"

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a while to update. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and 29th of February 2016~! Ciao~!**

 **Hope to see twenty-ninth of Feb in the next four years~!**


End file.
